


Same As It Never Was

by HeiBerTee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiBerTee/pseuds/HeiBerTee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is sent to the horrible Alternate Universe by Ultimate Drako. Only this time, he stays a little bit longer and much more happens. </p><p>My version of SAINW, making it a bit more longer and having way more happening in it. Plus tcest, woops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Same As It Never Was

“This World. This Future.....It’s a nightmare.”

 

_And I’ll never forget it. We just returned home from that strange time-traveling adventure with the timetress, Renet. Everything felt at peace, I was telling April all about it. Until the ground shook, that familiar green energy that appeared. Then Drako appeared, filled with anger and revenge..just the thought of him still sends shivers down my spine. We tried to stop him, but it wasn’t enough. All he wanted was for us to suffer…_

 

_I hate to think that he succeeded...._

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Donatello cried out as his shell hit the ground, quickly jumping up to his feet. His bo staff twirling in his hand, as he glanced around the lair.

Wait.

The genius’ eyes went wide at the sight of his home, destroyed rummaged, and coated with a clear sense of abandonment. Yet that didn’t stop him for calling out.

“Master Splinter..? Master Splinter?! Leo!? Raph!? Mikey!? Anybody?!” he exclaimed with worry.

Donnie made his way through his home, trashed and broken. Making his way up to the warehouse, which was almost completely demolished. Only causing him to grow more and more worried. What could have happened?

Even the streets seemed different in their own way from what he could see, old damaged and run down.What could have happened? Donnie was only gone for a second, wasn’t he? Didn’t Drako’s plan fail--

Roaring of a helicopter was suddenly heard, positioned above him within seconds. It’s spotlight blinding the turtle’s eyes, forcing him to shield them with his forearm to allow some form of shade. He barely could even make out the armored trucks approaching, until he heard the amplified voice, barking their orders at him.

“Attention Citizen, place your hands in the air and drop your weapon!” one of the armored men yelled, pointing their guns at the purple-banded turtles. Repeating the order again. Donnie was smart, or so he assumed would be the smart approach to this….was to do as they asked. They were just the police, clearly shocked by a mutant turtle in the streets. As anyone would be.  
He raised his hands in the air, clearly trying to avoid being shot. The teenager just wanted to know what was going on, what had happened. Where his family was….  
But what surprised him now, as one of the gunned soldiers approached him..was the foot clan’s symbol on their jacket’s arm. When were the foot clan the police?! What was going on, was this even New York city anymore?

Pulling out his Bo-staff, and twirling it in his hands before taking his fighting stance. As the Foot Clan soldiers continued to approach, armed and ready….so was Donatello.

He’d have to fight, he knew they wouldn’t stop until he was in their hands---

Suddenly ninja stars were thrown between their feet, hitting the ground and bouncing with a loud noise., keeping them separated from the surprise and curiosity of where it came from. The Foot soldier looked up, pointing in the direction it came. Telling them to shine their spotlight that way.

On the roof! Get a light on him!

Fire! Open Fire!

Suddenly shots were fired above Donatello, which he took this time to turn around and see who or what it was. Only making out a shadow as it ran along the rooftop till it came to the edge, jumping and diving down to the street levels. Behind a damaged car. The foot clan had seem to have lost all interest in capturing Donatello, rushing towards the car the shadow had dashed behind. Opening all their fire on the roof of the vehicle, until the roof had disintegrated from their laser rifles.

Was that it? Was whoever may have tried to save Donnie...were they dead?

Suddenly the hood of the car flew open, throwing one of the soldiers back into another with a loud grunt. The dark figured jumped out and over the third soldier, dodging the shots that they sent their way. He began to take out the rest of the soldiers with ease, as if he had done this all the time. Knocking them out until they were out cold on the ground. Donnie stood there in amazement, finding himself unable to move or even lend a hand. This guy seemed to have it all covered, and the purple-marked terrapin really wanted to get a chance to talk to this guy. He’d definitely know what the shell was going on, right?

He was perfectly still, until he heard that familiar jingling of chain. He had finally gotten a good glimpse, before the genius’ eyes went wide with shock.

“M..Mikey..?” he breathed, clenching his Bo-staff tightly. Thank goodness, Mikey was alright..The others were too then? Right?

the way his youngest brother moved though...it was the same..but different. More skilled, how he fought this many guys off with ease. Even used their weapons to blow up the vehicles! Even causing the helicopter to lose control from the shots and explode further off! That didn’t matter right now. What mattered was, that his baby brother was alright.

Donnie’s smile grew wide as he made his way over to his sibling. His arms out stretched, from amazement.

“Oh Mikey. Man, am I glad to see you!” the genius terrapin exclaimed...yet something felt..off. He couldn’t shake it. Until Michelangelo stepped forward.

“So..It’s you. You finally came back…” Mikey said, his voice heavier and more gruff. It seemed to have loss that joy and excitement he had..

What on earth could have happened…?


	2. Thirty Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey steps out from the shadows, but this isn't the Michelangelo that Donnie expected to see....

Donnie’s eyes shot open as wide as they could, looking over his should-be innocent baby brother. He seemed to have grown even! Scars were on his body, his legs, his..

Oh god.

“M-Mikey..y-you’re arm….What happened to your arm?” he stuttered. It felt hard to swallow, like as if he had a golf ball in his throat. His heart pounded.

What happened? Why was Mikey...where were the others? This couldn’t be real, right? This place…

Mikey spoke up, “I think you’re the one that’s got some questions to answer, where the shell have you been all these years?” he growled.

Years? What did he mean years? How many years?

“What..what are you talking about, Mikey?”

Mikey pointed his finger at him accusingly, “You’ve been gone for over thirty years, Donatello.” he rasped.

Don looked confused, shaking his head with disbelief.

“Thirty years? That’s not-It can’t be!”

“It can, and it is.” Michelangelo hissed.

“We all thought you were dead Donatello...ever since that day--How could you leave us?! Just abandon your family!?” he asked, his voice filled with hate and sadness. It was clear Mikey was hurting. Seeing a brother who had vanished 30 years ago. He was fighting every urge not to punch the other terrapin in the face.

“I didn’t! I’d never abandoned you guys, ever! We were all in the lair one minute and in the next..I was here. I don’t…” Donatello protested, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. It still hurt from that rough landing.

Michelangelo couldn’t help but chuckle, and it sent shivers down Don’s spine. It wasn’t his baby brother’s usual playful sounds. 

“So, the turtle with the big brain doesn’t have all the answers. Who’d a thunk it?” he teased, which seemed to send a wave of relief over Donatello’s heart. At least some traces of his Mikey was still there, in this cold and war-torn place.

Just as the genius was about to speak up, parting his lips and taking a deep breath. He was interrupted.

“But, we can’t talk here.” Mikey warned, looking around at their surroundings before he started stepping back into the shadows again. 

“Come on.” he said, with Donatello following behind as they ran across the rooftops of their home. It was different, but still the same. Foot soldiers everywhere, the shredder’s face plastered on almost every building, and a blimp repeating the same demands over and over.

Serve the Shredder. He is your lord and master.

Serve the Shredder and live.

What made him more nervous, was that it was Karai’s voice. She was still with the Shredder, even after all this?

 

Then hopped down from a building to the fire escape, until they reached the concrete ground. Michelangelo kent down and lifted the grate, setting it aside as he prepared to hop into the tunnel below. 

“Where are we going, Mikey?” Donnie asked.

“I’m taking you to Master Splinter.” he stated, before hopping down into the tunnel.

Don couldn’t help but sigh with relief and give a soft smile at those words.

Good..Master Splinter was alright then. He was really fearing for the worst. Especially with only seeing Mikey and no one else. Not even his brothers to back their youngest up, even if the orange-banded terrapin seemed to have everything handled. Maybe Donatello could figure things out a little better once he spoke with his father. This would all make sense.

 

“Are Leo and Raph there with him?” the genius asked, kneeling down as he prepared to jump soon after his baby brother.

Mikey raised an eye ride in question, “Are you kidding? Leo and Raph aren’t with anyone. Not anymore.” he said, dropping down into the tunnel. With a confused Donatello to follow behind him.

\----------------------------------

\----------------------------------

 

The recording of Karai’s voice continued to go on, even as they walked through the tunnels. Amplifying once they climbed out of the manhole.

Donnie glanced around, looking over the dead trees and grass...even with it’s decay he could tell where they were.

Central Park.

“Where are the citizens? What’s happening, Mikey?” he asked, feeling his stomach doing flips. This was all wrong.

“You mean the ones who survived?” Mikey started, before he began to dash into the woods. Assuming Donnie would follow, which he did.

“They’re working eighteen hour days in Shredder’s labour camps. There’s a strict curfew at night. “ he continued to explain, coming to a stop and kneeling down to scope the area. 

Donnie knelt down behind him, peering over his brother’s shoulders. This place, was just so..fucked up. He had to do something, find a way to fix all this. As much as he’d hate, he’d have to take this one step at a time. Just like in his usual work.

“What about Leo and Raph? What happened between them?” the genius questioned as he placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder, he knew Leonardo and Raphael had their differences. But they always managed to work things out! If not, Master Splinter made sure they did..what could have happened? Why would they just leave each other? Leave Mikey? Even their sensei..

“Let’s just say they had a big fight a long time ago.” he answered, jerking his shoulder away lightly as he stood up and trudged forward. 

Donnie clenched his fist, standing up before he jogged over to catch up with him as they walked. It hurt that Mikey pulled away like that, as if he hated his touch. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but there was reason for this. They thought Don had left them. If he could just find a way to get them all together, then he could explain all this. He could make sense of everything and fix it.

The terrapin was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of his youngest sibling’s voice. Blinking as his brown orbs focused on the other.

“After you left, everything went to hell….”

“We were a team, without you...it just didn’t work.” he began, moving up against a tree to scope the area once more. Being above ground was dangerous in general. 

“Guess we needed that big brain of yours.” 

Mikey continued to walk a bit more, coming to a small opening before he stopped. Donnie nearly bumped into him, blinking as he looked around.

“Mikey, I thought we were going to Master Splint--” he stopped, his throat becoming tight as his sibling pointed in front of them. he was scared to look. He didn’t want to turn his head, he didn’t want to see--why couldn’t he stop.

There his teacher was, buried in the earth below. A board of wood pushed into the ground, with a familiar object lying next to it. Master Splinter’s cane, with his name carved into the wood that registered as a tombstone.

“N-No…” Donatello whispered.

The shocked terrapin took a few steps forward that felt as if his feet were tied to the ground.  
Every step was agony, until the genius just fell down to his hands and knees. Tears welling up as he clasped a hand over his mouth. Trying to hold back the sobs that tried to force their way through his throat.

Even if Donnie knew that this would one day happen, he still never believed it would happen. Just like his brothers they all thought of their father as invincible, timeless, like nothing could ever kill him. Or that nothing deserved the right to take him from them. But to think that this happened, and he wasn’t there? At his father’s last moments?

“This can’t be..I just saw him..” he sobbed, rubbing his eyes with his forearm. His tears staining his purple bandana.

Even Mikey couldn’t help but feel for Donnie. At least in this version’s view, Donnie had been gone for thirty years, only to come back to know Splinter had passed? The youngest terrapin bit down on his lip as he knelt down next to his brother. Placing his hand on the genius’ shoulder and squeezing it tightly. All that anger he felt towards Donatello’s leaving, were gone in this moment. He knew how this felt, he had went through it too. They all had now.

“His master, Yoshi use to bring him here to the park back then. It was where he wanted to be buried--” he jerked slightly as Donatello crashed headfirst against Mikey’s plastron. Almost knocking them back onto the ground.

The war-torn turtle let out a heavy sigh as he pressed his palm to the back of Don’s head. His fingers tangling up in those purple-tails, resting his chin on top of his crying sibling’s head. 

Deeply..Michelangelo was just glad to see him again, and know he was alive. But it was obvious this wasn’t their Donatello. He hadn’t aged a day since his disappearance, clearly spared of the torments of this planet’s current position under the Shredder’s heel. Unsure of how this genius version of their brother came to be here in this hellhole, he was still happy that somehow he got to see him.

“M-Mikey, I’m so sorry--I--I should have been here--how did this even happen?!” he spoke, lifting his head and wiping his tear-stained face with the back of his hand. Taking a deep breath to try and compose himself as Michelangelo began to speak.

“After you had disappeared, was about a couple years in fact since then. sensei gave his left to protect the three of us….” he said, brows furrowed forward. It hurt to bring up that painful memory, even if it rarely ever went away.

Donnie shook his head, “I can’t..believe this place. This can’t be real..it’s not..” he shuddered. His head dropping down once more, pressing his hands into the dirt as he inhaled sharply. Blinking, as Michelangelo stood up suddenly.

The now-older brother(Mikey) dusted off his legs with his hand, “You’ll get use to it. There’s nothing we can do, it’s just the way it is.” he spoke, which sent a jolt of pain through Donnie’s heart. Out of them all, Mikey was always, ALWAYS the last one to lose hope in anything. The most optimistic! The one to always cheer them up when any of them felt down….

Now..now, even Michelangelo had clearly seem to have lost hope. As this world was the norm, and it would always stay this way. No…

Don grit his teeth as he stood up, his fists clenched tightly. “No! It’s not the way it way, Mikey!” 

He looked down at his fists, opening them as he stared at his palms. This world, where he had suddenly vanished. Leaving his brothers, his family...how could it be? He wasn’t that important...right? Mikey was clearly the glue that held them together, and the others..

Leonardo, their leader. They’re eldest, the one who always look out for them. Just left? Why? Donnie could understand the toll that Splinter’s death took on Leo..but he wouldn’t just leave because of that...right?

Raphael, too. Sure he was hot-headed, and a brute, but he loved his brothers. He could see Raph leaving..but he did that. Threatened to leave, and even times when he did, the terrapin would just stay at Casey’s and come home the next day. That, or they’d just bring him home themselves.

What happened?

The genius lifted his head, stroking his chin in thought which brought a curious glance from Mikey.

“Maybe..I can’t change the past….But, I can always try and change the future….We have to face the Shredder.” he said, his chocolate orbs staring intently at his youngest--no, older brother now.

Mikey just scoffed, “We tried. Too many times..” he said, reaching his hand to grip the shoulder of his amputated arm, clenching it tightly. 

“This time you have me, Mikey..” Donnie said, moving to close the distance between the two. Placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders. 

“I promise, Mikey. I will end this. No matter how long it takes, I will not let you all live in this hellhole anymore..” he continued, the fire of determination shining brightly in his eyes.

Which Mikey could see clearly, and for nearly the first time in forever. He felt like everything was back to normal, seeing Don’s expression he had many times in the old day. When something would break, or there was a problem that needed solving and only he could seem to do it? That fire in his eyes always shone. It was one of the things they all loved about Donnie.

“But..” Donnie added, which broke Michelangelo from his trance. The engineer’s eyes dropping down, as he regretted to have to say this. He just knew it wouldn’t be easy..

“We’ll need Leo and Raph. All of us, will have to work together--”

“You’re crazy, you know that Donatello? They haven’t talked to each other in forever..I haven’t seen them much lately either.” Mikey interrupted, before letting out a heavy sigh and a shake of the head.

“It won’t be easy..But, I think I know someone who can help. But it’s too late to do this now. We’ll have to wait until morning.” he said, stepping back from the genius and beginning to walk.

“But..where will we go until then?” Donnie asked as he began to follow him.

Mikey looked back as he walked, giving a small grin. 

“Home of course.”

 

\----------------

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally, the next chapter will sort of stray away from the episode! I apologize that this took so long for me to post! I sort of lost motivation and got distracted by other things!
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Feels Like Just Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey takes Donnie to their new 'home'.

Donnie was confused by Michelangelo’s words. Home? But their lair was in shambles, pillars and debris laid along the floor. What use to be a familiar place, was no more...Donnie wasn’t really sure he could call someplace else home..

Yet he followed Mikey, in which soon they had found themselves back in the sewers. They weren’t going back to the damaged area, were they? No...they were headed somewhere else, and Donnie wasn’t quite sure where. They had been in many parts of the sewers in their times, but even some places where still untouched by the turtles.

“After..After you disappeared and Master Splinter died.” Mikey started as he walked down the the damp tunnels.

“The lair was destroyed by Shredder, and well..we stayed with April for a while. Until we all sort of split up. I felt bad sorta’ moochin’ off her. That, and me staying there would have just kept her in danger. Shredder’s has it out for us.”

“So, I came back down here and started exploring. “ he said, pausing in front of a brick wall. Placing his hand against it, as a small chuckle came to his lips. Which caught Donnie off guard, sending a shiver up his shell.

“It took a few..shell, it took a LOT of tries. But believe it or not, I do listen when you try to show me how to do stuff.” he said, pressing in one of the bricks, pointing at it to remind Don which one in case he would need it. The other bricks began to shift, much similar to the way Donnie had programmed the entrance to their door. The bricks shifting down the middle and off to the sides to provide an opening.

Donatello stepped forward and peaked in, a few candles were lit inside and showed a hidden off area. It was just as wide as their previous lair, but still not the same. It even looked like it had as many rooms(Or at least what they made into ‘rooms’), and maybe more. Although this lair, was more of so run with metal or steel, instead of bricks. 

Although it was big..it still looked, empty…

Mikey stepped past Donatello, slipping through the doorway as he started to walk. “I know it’s not much, Donatello. But, Shredder hasn’t found it, and I figured it’d be safe here. “ 

Donatello scrunched his nose up, wiping it lightly as he followed in and began to looked around more clearly. “No, It’s just..sorta empty.” he said, giving a sheepish shrug. 

“Well, I’m the only one staying here.” Mikey stated, causing Donatello to frown. The fact that Michelangelo stayed here all alone, and that Leonardo and Raphael were somewhere separate? It..wasn’t right.

They all needed to be together! A team...a family..He had to fix this. Opening his mouth to speak, planning to give his brother some form of encouragement and hope.

Only to be cut off, “We’ll stay here for tonight, there’s only one mattress. I can take the floor, Donatello.” he said, moving over to a table which held a pizza box. That brought a smile to Donnie’s face.

At least Michelangelo still loved pizza, they all did. 

He bit down on his lower lip, “Mikey, you don’t have to do that.” he said, turning his head to the mattress off in one of the dusty corners.

“I can take the floor..Or, I mean. We can share the bed, like we use to. When we were kids.” he said, giving a small smile. 

Although, there were always two other warm bodies next to them when they did. 

Michelangelo grimaced lightly, “I suppose we could…” he said. Pointing at the box, “There’s a few slices left if you want some. Gotta keep your strength up in this place. It’s hard enough to just get food here.” he said, as he started to walk off.

“I’ll be back, Donatello. I have to go check a few things.” he said, before disappearing off down one of the doorways.

Donnie blinked, a hint of confusion on his face. “O-Oh..Alright.” he murmured.

He stood there for a few moments, before turning to the table and glancing down at the pizza. Humming softly as he took a slice, and took a small bite. The terrapin began to walk around the the new lair. Figuring he could get a small feel for it. Although it was only Mikey, it seemed the orange-banded turtle had managed to scrounge up a few things. A mattress, table and a chair...and of course. Even a TV.

Although it wasn’t plugged in or anything, which Don figured that maybe his brother couldn’t figure that out. Tugging off the piece of pepperoni and popping it into his mouth, the genius continued to look around. Stopping at one of the small rooms, peering in as he tried to get a look..strange enough it was too dark.

The turtle frowned as he went back to grab one of the candles, returning back as he illuminated the room with it. Taking in a sharp breath at the site. 

There were quite a few things in the small room, which was clearly being used for storage. Leonardo and Raphael’s old gear laid to one of the sides,(Knee-pads and such)even one of the old training dummies that they used was there. Worn and beaten from days of training sessions. Donnie knelt down, finding his old duffel bag that he’d carry on missions with him. Giving a smile as he opened it up, pulling on the zipper. Mikey even managed to scavenge a few of the engineer's old tools and other gadgets, which he was thankful for. He’d definitely need to use some of them. A few other stuff were tucked away in the rooms, mostly items and things that were in the boys’ rooms from the past. 

It brought a smile to his lips, standing up as he lifted his duffel bag and carried it out from the room to set on the round table next to the pizza box. Finishing up the last of his slice, as he made his way over towards the mattress and glanced around the new ‘lair’ with a deep heavy sigh. 

Michelangelo wasn’t back yet.

Donatello squatted down, flopping back on the mattress with a slight bounce before laying back on his carapace, and staring up at the high ceiling. Soon anxiety began to wash over him, about what would come tomorrow and the possibly following days.

Could he do it? Could he use his skills to help his brothers defeat the Shredder? Could they find Leo and Raph? Would they avenge their father’s death..? 

Could he even pull all of this off?

He had too, for his brothers. His friends. He couldn’t let them live like this anymore--they shouldn’t have had to ever live like this in the first place. Underneath the Shredder’s heel. the genius couldn’t help but feel...that this was his fault.

Rolling over on his side, his fingertips trailing over the cushiony padding. The scent of Michelangelo clearly gave off on it. Which began to calm the genius’ nerves, knowing that at least he still had one of them beside him. Yet he still wished he would have been here through all this hell before.

“I promise, I’ll make this all better again.” he murmured, his eyelids becoming heavy. 

“Pro..mise..” he breathed, before fully drifting off to sleep.

\----------------

Mikey’s POV

\----------------

“I’ll be back, Donatello. I have to go check a few things.” Michelangelo said to his refound brother, before he moved to one of the hallways and disappeared.  
Once he got down the hall far enough, he leaned up against the wall out of sight and let out a strained and heavy gasp. 

Covering his mouth with his hand as he slide down against the wall, his carapace scraping against it until his rear hit the floor. 

“It’s really him..” the war-torn terrapin spoke in a shaky tone.

Soon enough tears started to fall from his eyes as he shuddered and tried so hard to keep them back.

Donatello...Donnie, he was alive. He really was alive and he was safe. He looked exactly like how Mikey remembered the day he disappeared. He saw the when they had run into each other again the first time. That dorky smile, the way his eyes always looked lit up. Especially when he worked on or made something.

He was here, and he was home. Mikey was scared to even try and look back, afraid that this would all be a dream and Donnie would be gone again. He’d be alone..

It’d be even better if this all never happened, but all that mattered now was that they were together again. The orange-clad turtle believed that if someone could fix this mess, and bring them all together again.

It was Donnie and he wasn’t going to lose him again.

\---

Nearly an hour had past that Michelangelo spent sitting there, trying to compose himself. he stood up slowly and began to make sure there was no hint of the old turtle’s crying left on him. Clearing his throat a few times to get rid of that ‘I’ve clearly been sobbing my eyes out’ tone in his voice. 

Taking one last deep breath as he started to walk back towards the main room of the lair, his head somewhat lowered as he turned around the bend. What nearly threw him off was that he..didn’t see Donatello standing anywhere.

Dread started to feel him, as he quickly stepped forward and began to look around frantically. Opening his mouth to yell, before he froze and looked down. He smiled with relief as he saw his brother was passed out on the mattress. (Damn the couch for blocking his view of that spot of the area.)

Mikey moved forward as he moved to lay down on the couch, wanting to give Donnie his space. Blinking when he heard the other terrapin beginning to mumble.  
‘ “I promise, I’ll make this all better again.” ‘

Mikey smiled down at his brother’s repeated sleepy words. Soon enough the orange-clad terrapin found himself standing up and moving over to lay down on the mattress next to the genius. Being careful not to stir or wake him from it, reaching to grip the blanket at their feet and adjusting it to cover them both.

He couldn’t help but find himself scooting closer to his long-lost brother, until his plastron met their carapace. Draping his arm over Donatello’s side, and taking in a deep breath.

The smell of grease and oil really brought back memories, and brought a sense of safety to Michelangelo. He closed his eyes until sleep fell upon him. 

Tomorrow would be a new day, the start of a new beginning..

\------  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just wanna say thank you to anyone who reads this! This is really my first fanfic I've written in..about five years I'd have to say.
> 
> I just hope you all enjoy this! Also, first chapter is kind of short. Sorry.


End file.
